


5 Times The Justice League Met Members Of The Shazamily (And The One Time They Realised Why They Hadn't Been Introduced)

by Amanita_Cynth



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Meeting the batkids, Or an attempt at least, as in the JL learn a couple of their first names, but with the shazamily members, chapter 6 is going to be the realy chaotic one, im only tagging the characters that the chapters are focused on cos otherwise we'd be here all day, this is basically the, trope, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Cynth/pseuds/Amanita_Cynth
Summary: "It all started for Barry when he was overtaken by something bright purple and cackling."Exactly what it says on the tin- the Justice League realising that there are more magical superheroes out there through a series of bizarre encounters while Captain Marvel avoids answering their questions.
Comments: 115
Kudos: 621





	1. Flash and Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched Shazam! and while I prefer Billy's original backstory, the Shazamily is a truly charming concept. However, as far as I can tell most of them don't have official hero names, so I just made some up. Also using Captain Marvel as Billy's hero name because...seemingly he can't say Shazam without changing form, so not sure how he goes about introducing himself lol

It all started for Barry when he was overtaken by something bright purple and cackling. Granted he hadn’t been going his fastest- by now a jaunt across the country for great food was like light exercise for him- but it certainly wasn’t something he was used to. So he sped up to follow and saw them skid to a halt in front of a particularly good hotdog stand. 

It was a young woman with dark skin, black hair and a blinding smile as she chuntered away to the stall-owner. She looked like she was in her early 20s if he had to make a guess. The thing that caught his attention most was the sleeveless purple uniform and the prominent gold bracers and white cape, because it looked a lot like Captain Marvel’s. And when he stepped up next to her, he saw the same shining lightning bolt on her chest. 

Interesting. 

He’d been planning on getting some fried chicken but hotdogs sounded good right about then, so he stepped up next to her and made his own order- chili dogs were unbeatable, after all. 

“Picking up lunch?” He asked idly as he watched her haphazardly pack the hotdogs into containers and shove them into a small purple backpack punctuated with white flower motifs.

“My brother sent me to get food for everyone!” She said brightly as she continued to shovel food in. 

“Is that so?” He asked, intrigued. Her brother would have to be the Captain, right? And who was this ‘everyone’?

“Yep!” Then she actually looked at him and her eyes went wide. “Woah. I know you! You’re on my brother’s posters!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh... that’s cool.” He said awkwardly as he wondered if he’d overestimated her age or if her brother was rather younger than her. Presumably not the Captain, so yet another unknown family member? 

“He’s gonna be _soooo_ jealous.” She drew out excitedly. “But I’ll tell him all about it, like a good sister. Oh! What’s that thing people are always after? Autographs! That’s it! Will you give me an autograph, Mister Flash?” 

He couldn’t help but be a little charmed, even if the only fellow heroes that had ever asked for his autograph had been the teenage sidekicks, and chuckled at her exuberance as she stuffed the last hotdog into her bag and held out a slightly smelly napkin. 

“All right, just for you.” He agreed with a wink as he took it, darting to a nearby stall and back to grab a pen and ignoring her excited squeal as he did so. It took him only a moment to brace the flimsy paper against the wall and scribble ‘The Flash’ on it, before he paused and glanced at the woman that started clapping her hands in sheer excitement. “Should I write this to anyone?” 

“Oh, yes-!” She started excitedly, only to pause as her face scrunched up. The only other adult he’d ever met that was that expressive was Captain Marvel, and combined with the costume he was getting a very definite, if surprising, picture. “Oh, wait, no, I’m not supposed to tell people that name. Hmm.” She laced her fingers as she started to rock back and forth on her feet, biting at her lips with her eyes almost closed with how hard she seemed to be thinking. “Oh, right! You can make it out to Voltage.” She leant close, one hand rising up to hide her face from onlookers, and whispered loudly, “He prefers that name.”

Though he raised an eyebrow she didn’t move or change her mind. 

“All right, Voltage it is.” He agreed, adding ‘For Voltage’ at the bottom. 

She outright squealed as he handed it back over to her and clutched it to her chest for a moment before carefully folding it up and slipping it into a pocket on the backpack. 

“Oh, I’m going to be the best sister for the whole _month_. He’s gonna owe me so many hugs.” She said gleefully as she swung it up onto one shoulder and then suddenly lunged forward to grab his hand and swing it up and down in a slightly painful handshake- seemed she wasn’t aware of how strong she was or quite how to shake hands. “Thank you very much Mister Flash sir!” 

And then she was gone, leaving him blinking at the purple afterimage and an ache in his wrist. 

“Well that was certainly an experience.” He said to himself, and then looked down at the hotdogs in the plastic bag by his feet and wondered how he was going to get them safely back to Central City. 

And though he didn’t forget about the odd meeting, it slipped to the back of his mind under the usual craziness of the city and his rogue’s gallery. It was only when there was a League meeting and he looked up from chatting away to Hal to see that the Captain had arrived and was sipping on a takeaway coffee that it came to the front again. 

“Oh, Captain!” He called. “I ran into your sister the other day.”

The Captain startled violently and nearly spilt his drink, looking up at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t the only one, with more than one hero around the table choking on their coffee or whipping their heads around in surprise. 

“What? Who? Where?” He asked, faint and incredulous. 

“Black girl in a purple version of your outfit? Very energetic and fast?” He described. “You never mentioned you were, like, a power ranger or something. I ran into her buying enough hotdogs to feed an army in New York.” The Captain’s eyes went from wide to narrow slits at that. “And I signed an autograph for someone called, uh, Voltage or something. She didn’t tell you she’d run into me?” 

“She didn’t.” He grumbled. “She’s not meant to go that far out, definitely not by herself. I’m gonna get F- Voltage for that. He’s the only one that would send her that far.” 

The only one, he noted. That meant there were even _more_ of them than the ones they knew of. 

The Captain leant back in his chair a little, beginning to tap his fingers on the table as he frowned in thought. Planning revenge, if Barry had to guess.

“I’m sorry, you have a sister and brother?” Clark asked, politely incredulous. 

“Bolt and Voltage.” He confirmed idly before jolting again as he realised that everyone’s eyes were on him. 

“And you haven’t mentioned even them because...?” Batman’s voice was as flat and cold as ever. 

“Uuuuh...” He drew out, his eyes cutting to the side. “Wow, Champion business to handle, gotta go, bye!” And he vanished in a red blur.

“Well _that’s_ not suspicious at all.” Hal snorted. 

“We all know the Captain is an intensely private person.” Victor chided. “If he doesn’t want to talk about his personal life then he doesn’t have to.” 

“Agreed.” Diana nodded. “Now, if we can get to it?” 

And though that wasn’t the end of it, for the moment they let themselves forget about the odd incident. 


	2. Superman and Stormcloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted a WIP before, so having subscribers is a little horrifying. Hope I live up to your expectations y'all

For Clark, things started with the sound of screaming and destruction while he was flying back to Metropolis from a trip home. He didn’t hesitate to orientate himself to the noise and rush in its direction, though what he saw upon arriving did give him pause for just a moment. 

It seemed like a genuine accident had occurred, with the support beam of a shop breaking and the building beginning to collapse. There was a large latino man in deep green holding the whole thing up as people screamed and fled, and he looked just as surprised to see Superman as Clark was to see him. 

Then Clark shook off his surprise and got to work, catching bits of the building that threatened to crush some of those escaping and picking up and carrying some of the injured out. Within a couple of minutes there was nobody left on either floor and he floated in front of the man, who’d been standing stock-still with nothing but the occasional grunt of effort through the entire thing. 

“The place is empty.” Clark told him, watching as he nodded slightly with a huff of acknowledgement. “Do you want me to take over while you get out?” 

“No, it’s fine.” The man managed. Considering he was wearing what looked like a different shade of the Captain’s uniform, Clark assumed he was this Voltage that had been mentioned before. “I’m pretty hard to hurt. I’ll drop it in a second.” 

“How about this?” He suggested after a moment of thought. “I’ll help you get out before it collapses.” 

“...Fair.” He allowed, and then let go. 

Clark grabbed him as gently as he could and used his superspeed to get them both out of there, hearing the building implode behind them as he set Voltage back on his feet. Honestly, he was made of such solid muscle that he probably would have handled rougher handling fine and could even have managed the weight of an entire building on his head, but Clark was a big believer in ‘better safe than sorry’, one of the few things he wholeheartedly agreed with Bruce about. 

“Thanks for the help.” The man said, staring at the rubble as if he’d just realised his utter lack of plan for getting out of there. 

“No problem.” Clark returned, glad that he wasn’t getting chewed out for interfering. Some of his fellow heroes could be a bit weird about other supers in their cities, which he could admit he also had issues with. “Voltage, right? The Captain mentioned you, and Flash said that your sister, Bolt, did as well.” 

The man stared. 

“I’m Stormcloud.” He introduced himself, eyes darting to his feet, the rubble, and back to Clark as he absently rolled his shoulders. “You...know this is Fawcett City, right? Are you looking for the Captain?” 

“No, no, I was just passing by.” 

“...Right.” He was staring again, but he glanced past him to the street full of people and back to him again. “I have to go.” 

“What?” Clark asked, startled. “But we’ve barely spoken.” 

“Yeah.” He agreed, shifting on his feet. Was he...uncomfortable? “I’m late. I have to go.” 

And he turned on his heel and ran round the corner. Clark could have caught up to him if he wanted, but he seemed like he didn’t really want to talk and he wasn’t going to force him, leaving him to stare in bewilderment at where he’d vanished around the bend. Then he startled at a nearby bolt of lightning and rushed to see if anyone had been hurt, but found only the remnants of smoke and no-one in sight in the alleyway. 

As he continued his flight back to Metropolis he mused over what he knew. Bolt, Voltage, Stormcloud... There was a definite theme there, he thought in amusement. Bolt seemed to be very fast and Stormcloud very strong, so it would be interesting to see what Voltage’s speciality would be- electrical manipulation, maybe? Those were some of the powers of Captain Marvel that stood out the most. 

Stormcloud had been rather quiet though, he realised as he set down on his rooftop and looked out over the city for a moment. When compared to the chatty Captain and what Barry had described of Bolt it was a bit of a change. Then again, he thought to himself with a chuckle, in a family like that _somebody_ had to be quiet or nobody would be able to hear themselves think. 

Unlike Barry, he waited until after the meeting had finished to speak to Captain Marvel about it, because he hadn’t seemed to enjoy the attention last time. 

“Captain!” He called as he walked over to him, watching as he jolted slightly and turned to look at him with a mildly hunted look on his face.

“Superman.” The Captain returned, because like Batman he always referred to them all by their hero names and no-one had managed to get him to stop. “Is this about Stormcloud?” 

“You know I met him?” 

“He told me you ran into him on his, ah, run to the shop.” The Captain confirmed, rubbing at his upper arm with an awkward smile. “Uh, he said to tell you sorry for leaving like that. He’s just shy, you see. Not good at talking to people.” 

“That’s perfectly fine, I wasn’t offended.” He assured the other hero, though he privately thought that Captain Marvel wasn’t always the best at talking and could maybe learn from his brother when it was best to _not_ speak. Actually, were they brothers? Stormcloud had never actually said that. “I was just curious about your brother’s- he is your brother, right?” He checked, Marvel nodding as he glanced in the direction of the exit. “Good. I was just curious about his strength, really. He seems incredibly strong, even more so than you perhaps. And from the sounds of things Bolt might be faster than you. I guess I want to know why you haven’t introduced us before; they could be very useful on missions.” 

“Aha, yes, I can see why you might think that.” He said, threading his fingers together in a constantly tangling mess. “But- well, the thing is, they kinda get their powers from me? So if they’re all powered up then I’m weaker. So they mostly just stick to Fawcett for minor problems or if we need to cover a lot of ground, right? And everyone is better at a slightly different thing because they got more of an aspect of my powers. Make sense?” 

“You’re not the only person to have your own, personal team, not by a long shot. And that explanation makes sense.” Clark agreed with a nod of his head. He was trying to speak gently because the Captain had that look like he was going to bolt again, but his fidgeting didn’t decrease at all. 

“Yep. Cool. Great.” He was starting to edge in the direction of the exit. 

“It’s just that we usually at least know about them.” Clark continued quickly. “And it’s polite to-” 

“Polite, got it, thanks, gotta run!” 

Clark stared after him. Seriously, what was up with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, looking at Fawcett's location as 'somewhere in the Midwest' and then at Philidelphia, which is definitely not in the Midwest: DC, why


	3. Green Lantern and Voltage/Junior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I first saw Shazam I thought both Pedro and Freddie's outfits were different shades of green because I left my blue light filter on

It wasn’t exactly normal for Hal to see somebody hovering over the city and his first thought was that it was some annoying supervillain there to make a mess or something. It was surprising the amount of alien criminals who came to establish their cred by taking a shot at the first human Green Lantern. To add insult to injury it seemed like they were in a green-ish suit, though they were lacking the signature green glow. 

But as he got closer and took a second look he noticed the cape and the gold and got a brief glance of a shining lightning bolt symbol and realised, with growing delight, that it was one of the mysterious family members of the ever secretive Captain. 

“Hey!” He called, openly laughing as the stranger jolted with a sharp curse and flailed as he dropped a few feet in the air from the loss of concentration. 

“What’s the big idea-?!” He started to squeal as he spun around, only for his eyes to bug out and his jaw to drop as he saw Hal staring at him in amusement. “The Green Lantern.” He breathed. This close Hal could see that his outfit was blue, it had just been the light making it look more green. 

“That’s right.” He grinned. “Nice to finally meet one of the Cap’s power rangers. Though I didn’t realise that’s who you were.” 

“Were you coming to check me out?” He asked, eyes going impossibly wider. 

“Well, of course I was! There’s only space for one green hero in this city.” He joked, biting back a snort as the other man rolled his eyes with all the attitude of an unimpressed teenager. 

“I’m _blue_.” He scoffed, before adding sheepishly, “But people have made that mistake before.” He looked around the city and then down at the people far below before giving Hal a crooked smile. “Should we, uh, relocate this conversation?” 

“Sure.” He agreed, floating down to a nearby rooftop and watching as the man flew surprisingly elegantly after him, doing a little loop in the air seemingly for the hell of it to settle in front of him. He couldn’t help but take note of the fact that despite them relocating to a rooftop the other man hadn’t set down and continued to hover an inch above the concrete. “So what’s your name, blue? I warn you, if you don’t give me one I’ll give you an obnoxious nickname. Well, I’ll probably do that anyway.” He finished with an exaggerated shrug that made the other man chuckle.

“It depends. Some call me Voltage!” He said brightly before deflating a bit and adding with a scowl, “Some call me Marvel Junior.” 

“Junior?” Hal cackled, only laughing harder as his scowl deepened. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not even the youngest so don’t ask me how _I_ got saddled with it.” 

But the name Voltage- that was familiar. Hadn’t Barry mentioned him and the Captain had gotten annoyed at him sending Bolt or whatever all the way to New York? 

“Right, I heard of you.” He said, seeing the man’s face brighten just before he continued, “Did Cap ride your ass about sending Bolt to the big apple for chow?” 

The way the man’s face fell was brilliant, his entire body slumping in the air. Seriously, what was with this family and being super expressive? It was like none of them had learnt to temper their reactions. 

“It _was_ dumb of me, to be honest.” He grumbled. “And M- some of the others told me off as well.” 

“Not gonna do that again?” He snorted. 

“As easy as it is to bribe her to not tell anyone else, no.” Junior shrugged. “I’ll just go with her next time, that’s easier than-” He suddenly stopped, staring over Hal’s shoulder. “Son of a b-! It was nice talking to you, gotta go!” He suddenly rushed out before shooting off the roof, the move so fast and abrupt that by the time Hal had turned around there was no sign of the man. 

“...Well that was weird.” He said to himself, before shrugging and continuing to fly out to space. There was some mission he was needed for, apparently, which was sure to be just so _fun_.

Two weeks, an attempted assassination by some snake ladies and a particuarly interesting conversation with a sentient puddle later, Hal was chatting with Barry when he saw Captain Marvel and remembered the odd encounter. 

“Hey, Cap!” He called, seeing the man pause in his stride and a briefly resigned look flash over his face before he plastered that big grin on again and turned to look at him. 

“Lantern.” He greeted. “Off-world mission go okay?” 

“Had worse.” He waved it off breezily. “Just wanted to say it’s nice to send a heads-up if you’re gonna be running around someone’s city. Ran into poor little Junior.” He explained with a crooked smirk. “And he ended up flying off on me and never actually said what he was there for.” 

“Sorry.” He said, not actually sounding that sorry. “This guy had stolen some magical stuff, long story, and Eu- Circuit tracked him to a couple of places and Voltage’s the other quick flyer so...” 

“So you took one place and he took the other.” Hal finished. “Well, that’s all well and good, but if shit like that’s going on in my backyard I’d like to know about it, y’know?” 

“Yessir, I get you.” He nodded his head fervently. “We will _definitely_ bear that in mind going forward, thanks for the feedback.” He added, which sounded oddly rehearsed, like it was something he said a lot. 

“Honestly, so long as he gives me a heads up he can come round any time.” Hal offered. “Guy was pretty funny, and god knows we could do with more light-hearted people round here.” 

And _that_ was an odd look Captain Marvel was giving him. 

“You know if I tell him that he’ll never leave you alone, right? He’s a bit of a superhero nerd.” 

“Even though _he’s_ a superhero?” Hal raised an eyebrow.

The Captain paused for just long enough that it was suspicious, and he couldn’t quite pick apart the look on his face. 

“...Yeeees, an adult superhero man.” Captain Marvel drew out. “Anyway, I gotta go deal with...family...stuff. Yes. See you later.” 

“What?” Hal blinked, but he was already speed-walking for the exit. With a shrug he turned around only to see Batman standing there, staring hard after the Captain. 

“Fuck, bats, don’t do that!” 

“Hmm.” Was all the man said, attention still fixated on the doorway. 

Hal took a moment to wonder why so many of his teammates were so goddamn weird before sidling out of Batman’s eyelines and retreating to the easy conversation with Barry. 


	4. Aquaman and Miss Marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy: don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious  
> The Shazamily: don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, DON'T BE SUSPICIOUS  
> The JL: ...

At first, Arthur had thought it was Supergirl wrestling the thing above the waves, though he wasn’t sure why she was so far away from Metropolis. But then he got further out of the water and realised that despite the red skirted outfit and the flying and the strength, this was someone very different. The glowing lightning bolt and brown hair was a pretty big clue, as was all the metal. The kryptonians didn’t really tend to go in for that kind of useful thing. 

And if that wasn’t enough of a clue, then the way she swore as it wriggled out of her grasp and then cold-cocked it in the back of the head was a big hint. Something about her actually seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Need some help?” He called up, and she yelped and nearly dropped the limp beast. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but it looked grotesque and unnatural and smelt like burnt rubber. 

“Uh, I got it.” She replied, staring at him wide-eyed. “Sorry, I just happened to be nearby when it appeared and I wanted to get it away from people. You’re Aquaman.” 

“I am.” He agreed, smiling slightly. A new hero, presumably, if she was so entranced and a little worried by his presence. Admittedly, a lot of the League members were a bit territorial, so he could understand her apprehension. “Don’t worry, I was just curious about what was going on.” 

“Oh.” She looked down at the thing she was holding with both arms and went, “Oh! This! Right, yeah, sorry...I don’t actually know where it came from, whoops, but it’s something magical and magic is kinda our deal, so I figured I should do something.” She frowned at it. “Um. I should probably figure out what to do with this.” 

“Yes, you probably should.” He laughed. “You can always take it to the Justice League-” 

“No!” She yelled, and when he stared at her she coughed and went, “Well, this is a magical thing, you understand, so I’m not sure what they could do and I don’t want to disturb them for some little-” She suddenly cut off, staring into the distance, and after a couple of seconds went, “ _Demon_. It’s a demon. Well of course it is, with a signature like that...” 

“If you would like assistance, I could take you to the Watchtower.” He offered. 

“No!” She blurted, eyes wide, and then laughed nervously and went, “No, really, it’s fine. Most of the League are vulnerable to magic and I wouldn’t want to disturb them for something like this. I know what to do now, so it’s all good.” 

“You sure?” He checked, since she hadn’t seemed all that certain about what she was doing before. 

“Yep, yes, I’m good.” She insisted. The demon-beast started to shift and make quiet sounds, and without glancing down she let lightning spark around her hands and shock it back into unconsciousness. “Sorry for disturbing you!” She said politely even as it twitched and stilled in her grasp, and she started to fly up and away. 

“No problem!” He called after her, and just to be careful waited until she was out of sight before saying to the open air, “This planet keeps getting weirder every day.” 

He didn’t make the connection until the next time there was an all-hands-on-deck situation and he caught sight of Captain Marvel. Of course she had seemed oddly familiar; her outfit was just a feminine version of his, even their hair was similar, and they had some of the same powers! 

“Hey, Cap!” He called in the immediate aftermath of the battle, knowing he had a habit of flying off as soon as he could, especially when some of them were talking about getting drinks like Hal and Barry had started to. The man in question paused and looked at him with a tilt of his head and an expression of open confusion. 

“Yeah, Aquaman?” He asked curiously. The two of them hadn’t really spoken much, though in the Captain’s case that didn’t mean much, considering how he was infamously close-lipped about his personal life. 

“You don’t happen to know a woman with brown hair and a costume like yours out LA way?” He asked, distantly aware of some of the other’s snapping their attention to the two of them. 

Unlike every time someone tried to speak to the Captain about one of his family members he perked right up, practically vibrating with excitement as he lurched closer to the Atlantean. 

“You ran into Miss Marvel?!” He half-shouted. “How was she? Did she seem all right? What was she doing and was she handling it okay?” 

Arthur blinked at the rush of questions and the way the man was clearly barely holding back from grabbing his shoulders and shaking. While he could certainly be exuberant and over-excitable at times, this seemed extreme even for him. 

“I suppose. She seemed fine, if a little awkward at running into me. She was wrestling some demon, or that’s what she said it was, and she seemed to be handling it well.” He answered as best as he could. “She didn’t tell you?” 

“Ah, we’ve both been rather busy, and our free time doesn’t match up much with the timezones.” He said a little sheepishly. “She _did_ send me a text about- oh, that makes way more sense now. Jeez, couldn’t she put it better?” The last much was said in a quiet mutter to himself. 

“You are concerned about her.” Arthur noted. 

“Well, she’s all alone out there, and she seems to be quite homesick-” He suddenly cut himself off with an audible clack of his teeth together. “Anyway, speaking of my siblings, I’m- oh my god, I’m so late to dinner! Gotta run!” And just like that, he was shooting off into the sky. 

“Homesick?” Arthur repeated to himself. He supposed that being away form the rest of your family could be distressing, but surely an adult of Miss Marvel’s age and powers would be able to handle it? 

With a shrug to himself he turned to other matters, having had his questions answered and being unaware of Batman lurking in the shadows nearby, having been listening closely. That was four other members of Captain Marvel’s family they were up to now, and he was determined to find out if the rumours of a fifth were true. 


	5. Batman and Circuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new canon is so hard to work with sometimes; some things seem to suggest that Eugene has technopathy powers? I left this vague as to whether he does or not

If asked, Batman would insist that he had been looking for the sixth member of the Marvel family and had found him, and had in fact _not_ been taken by surprise at his sudden appearance at all. 

The grey-clad Asian would loudly beg to differ, and Robin would probably agree. 

It happened like this: it was night-time with low hanging clouds, a light drizzle, and with the power turning on and off erratically, all of which was entirely normal considering it was Gotham. So neither Bruce or Damian were really concerned with a sudden, nearby jolt of lightning and a brief, accompanying blackout in the area. 

What _was_ concerning was the sudden sparks from the transformer on the other side of the rooftop, followed by a surprised yelp and a whole person in light grey throwing themselves over it and then quickly floating further away. He noticed Batman and Robin as they smoothly moved away and readied for a confrontation. 

“Woah!” He said, throwing his hands up as his eyes went wide. 

Bruce paused, holding his hand out to Damian, as he took note of the newcomer’s actual appearance. Of everyone in the Justice League, Bruce knew probably the most about Captain Marvel, which continued to convince him that magic was one of the worst things out there, or at least the most annoying. The Captain seemed to just disappear whenever he wasn’t working, and his siblings were even worse for it; though the initial incident at the carnival had people insisting there were six of them in total, the entire group had not been seen since and reports of them as individuals were scattered and hard to confirm. 

This man was definitely one of the Marvel family, the last one that nobody else had met. It was useful that they were colour-coded at least, it meant he was sure that this was the electrical one, the only one previously unaccounted for. 

“Holy shit.” He exclaimed, eyes getting even wider. “You’re the _Batman_! Did I really go all the way to Gotham?” 

“Yes.” He growled. “You are not supposed to be here.” 

“Right, right, no metas in Gotham.” The man said, seemingly not too concerned and a little distracted by his own amazement. “Technically, I’m not a metahuman, I’m a normal human that’s been magically enhanced on a temporary basis.” 

“That’s hardly better.” Damian sneered. 

Bruce sighed to himself very quietly. 

“I have no reason to distrust Captain Marvel or his compatriots.” He growled at the man. “But I don’t want anyone with any kind of powers in this city, and definitely not unaccompanied. You shall leave now.”

“But I haven’t found what I was looking for!” He whined. 

“That is not my concern.” He turned to leave. 

“Even if it could lead to magical shit happening here?” The man called. 

Bruce stopped in his tracks, Damian letting out a quiet tut. 

“Explain.” He demanded as he turned back to the man. 

“So there was this guy that stole some magical artefacts and though we grabbed him he’d already sold them and it turns out that they summon demons and one of them was sold to someone here so I was trying to figure out who so we could come- uh, arrange for you to catch him.” He said in one breath. 

“I see.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. “You can give me the information, and I can handle it.” 

The other man hesitated. 

“You aren’t magic resistant.” He started, which was fair. “And, uh, I know you’re Batman and everything, but wouldn’t you be kinda...old to be dealing with it?” 

He half-expected to have to grab Damian to stop him attacking the other man, but instead he made a small, amused sound that was his equivalent of outright laughter. Unbelievable. 

“I’m fine.” He growled, watching as the man winced a little at his tone. “Give me the information, and I will take care of it.” 

“Alright.” He agreed reluctantly, pulling out a phone. It was definitely the first time he’d seen any of them with that, and actually, where had he been keeping it? “But I’ll have to let Cap know.” 

Bruce weighed his options for a moment. This was definitely one of those moments where most everyone in his life would call him reckless for dealing with it without the assistance of a magical being that was right there. On the other hand, he didn’t want to leave him alone or take him into the Batcave. 

“Don’t move.” He ordered, and stepped away to tap on his comm. link. “Red Robin, come in. You’re going to get some information in a second and I need you to track down the person involved.” 

“Sure thing, B.” Tim said boredly as Bruce gestured for the phone, which the man handed over very reluctantly. 

“Soooo, I can stay?” He drew out, starting to swing his arms back and forth distractedly. 

“I will send Red Robin with you to assist and keep an eye on you.” Bruce said as he sent the information off, along with the instructions to observe the man on the mission and report everything of interest. “Wait here for him to arrive. Once you have completed your mission, you must leave.”

“Yessir. Red Robin? Like, the one that’s super good with computers? Oh man, oh man, I bet he can teach me so much.” 

“He is very good with computers.” Bruce conceded as he handed the phone back- now bugged, of course- because he couldn’t ever resist the urge to show off his children’s skills when he could. “If you do not follow my instructions I will know and I will make sure Captain Marvel knows too.” 

“Yessir, Mr Batman.” He said, practically buzzing with excitement. Or...no, that was literal, Bruce realised, as he saw small crackles of electricity running down his arms as he shifted on his feet. 

Bruce turned to leave as Damian leapt to the next rooftop, but paused and glanced back over his shoulder. 

“One last thing. What’s your name?” 

“Circuit!” He chirped. “I’m Circuit.” 

Bruce just nodded, once, and leapt. 

He waited until Tim had confirmed that the magic-user was in custody and that Circuit had confiscated the artefact to start scheduling a team meeting without Captain Marvel. They needed to get a better understanding of what they were dealing with. 

“That’s what you wanted to talk about?” Clark asked, mildly disapproving, when Bruce opened the meeting. 

“I felt it would be best to get an idea of who they are and how they operate, since they don’t seem to stick entirely to Fawcett City.” He said calmly. “As of now, I can confirm that there are six members, with the Captain himself being the strongest with the most balanced abilities. I ran into the sixth, Circuit, tracking down the owner of an illegally sold magical artefact in Gotham.” 

“Another one?” Hal asked incredulously. “This is getting out of hand. He has nearly as many family members as you, Bats, except half of them don’t even look like him!” 

“What does that have to do with being family?” Batman asked icily. 

“...Nothing.” He conceded, warily edging away from the man. 

“Pretty much all we know is that there are six of them, they have some of the Captain’s powers, and literally none of them like talking to us much.” Barry pointed out. 

“They are highly protective of their civilian lives, but considering the duties and dangers of being the Champion, this is not a surprise.” Diana shrugged. 

“Either way, just to be safe, I’d recommend everyone sharing what information they have.” Batman said firmly. 

And so, reluctantly, everyone shared what little they had gleaned from their encounters. Still, nobody could decide quite why Captain Marvel seemed so adamant to keep the two teams apart. 

They wouldn’t be wondering for long.


	6. Justice League, meet the Shazamily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my original plan for the +1 chapter was to have it be something like 'and one time they really met captain marvel' and have him be super angry when some villain roasts his siblings and they realise how powerful and dangerous he actually could be, but when I started writing the chapters it didn't really fit The Vibe so you get this borderline-crack mess instead

It had been instinct on Billy’s part. Though the League had taken out the encroaching alien spaceship- and honestly, how often was this going to happen?- the ensuing explosion as their odd engines imploded would have taken them all out. And he’d been practicing actually using magic, and getting to the Rock of Eternity from wherever he was, and so when he saw the rippling shockwave coming towards them he grabbed a mental hold of his teammates and teleported all of them to the Rock mere seconds before they were going to be vaporised. 

There were a few long moments of silence as everyone reorientated themselves and just took a second to breath. Billy himself was breathing deeply past the nausea from using so much magic so suddenly, coupled with the Rock’s unhappiness with having outsiders in its halls. But it was his halls as much as it was magic’s, so stay there they would. He could always drop them in Fawcett as soon as he got his breath back. 

“Where are we?” Batman asked, but Billy didn’t even get the chance to respond. 

“The Rock of Eternity.” Diana breathed, looking around intently. “The home of all magic.” 

“Yes.” Billy confirmed, sounding shockingly glum to the rest of the League members. “Uh. You’re not really meant to be here. Gimme a sec and I’ll open the entrance to Fawcett.” 

Unluckily for Billy he never got the chance; there was an ear-piercing scream from further in the halls and then the very loud crackle and boom of a nearby explosion, and like the well-trained heroes they were everyone took off in that direction. The only exceptions were Billy, who was sighing heavily with his head in his hands even as he fought back a wince at the throb of pain in his side from the unhappy Rock, and Batman, who was watching him intently. 

Well, he should at least stop more of the Rock being destroyed. It would reform within a day, but it certainly didn’t appreciate having chunks blown out of it and his body also didn’t appreciate the matching pain that came with it. So he jogged after the League and found them staring, frozen, at the scene in front of them. 

Bolt was running in circles around the large chamber, barely more than a blur and laughing wildly. Voltage was flying after her, cursing up a storm with language so foul that literally nobody should know it and shouting something about jelly in-between. Circuit was standing in the center of the spectacle, trying to follow his much faster sister around before suddenly aiming a lightning bolt in front of her with a gleeful if nonsensical cheer of ‘Pikachu!’ before joining in the yelling about jelly as she effortlessly dodged it. 

Off to the side, two figures were watching the spectacle unfold; Stormcloud was casually holding up a cracked pillar of stone that, judging from the scorch mark, had been the victim of a stray bolt of lightning. Miss Marvel’s voice was steadily rising to join the rest of the shouting, except her annoyance seemed to be that she wasn’t in town much and they were wasting time on this instead of hanging with her.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” The Captain said from behind them, sounding the most exhausted any of them had ever heard him, even when compared to the worst fights against supervillains. 

“Billy!” The Marvel heroes cheered as one before actually seeing who was with him. Voltage flew into the wall and fell to the floor, Bolt sped forward and slammed into Captain Marvel in a hug, hiding her face in his chest, Circuit froze where he stood, and Stormcloud almost dropped the pillar and had to quickly re-catch it with the help of Miss Marvel. 

“Good job, guys.” Captain Marvel groaned. 

“Billy?” Barry repeated in sheer delight. “No offense Cap, but that’s such a boring, typical white-boy name. It totally doesn’t fit the whole ‘mightiest mortal’ thing you’ve got going on.” 

“That’s why I don’t go by it.” He sighed, not even trying to pry Bolt off him and instead absently wrapping his arm about her shoulders. 

“Wait, hang on.” Miss Marvel said, ignoring as Voltage sat up again and gaped at their group, eyes huge and practically sparkling. “They’re not meant to be in here, Cap. They’re _really_ not meant to be in here.” 

“Well, it was an emergency, and I _was_ going to drop them off in Fawcett but they got distracted by all the screaming going on.” He complained, before adding tiredly, “And the explosions. Seriously, Circuit, what the hell?”

“She ate all of the good jelly that was left!” He suddenly unfroze to point at her as he whined loudly. 

“Yeah.” Voltage agreed as he floated up again, eyes constantly glancing between the Captain- Billy- and the Justice League members. “Dunno where she even puts it all.” 

Bolt pulled her head back long enough to stick her tongue out at her brothers and go, 

“I asked mom first, so there!” 

The two men started loudly complaining about them not being asked, only for Miss Marvel to cut through them with an even louder exclamation. 

“ _Excuse me_.” Silence fell as she continued, “This is the first time I’ve been home in months and this is what we’re gonna do? Really?” 

“And you’re making us look bad in front of the League.” Stormcloud added, taking advantage of the quiet. 

Almost as if they’d forgotten about their visitors, every member of the Marvel family looked at the nearest League member, including Bolt who finally stepped back from her brother and started peering at them. 

“Frankly, this is not behavior becoming of people of your power.” Batman frowned in agreement. 

“All right, batdad.” Barry snorted, prompting another explosion of noise from the magical heroes. 

“ _Batdad_?!” 

“I can’t believe you called him that to his _face_.” 

“No! Batman isn’t his dad!” 

“Yeah, we already have a dad, buzz off!” 

“We don’t need a batdad, we already have a Victor-dad!” 

There was a brief pause before every League member except the Captain, who had his head in his hands again, turned to look at Victor. 

“It’s not _me_!” He yelped. 

“Wait, your name is Victor?” Bolt asked curiously, eyes wide. “That’s so cool, Dad shares a name with Cyborg! We should totally, like, tell him that.” 

“No!” All of the members of the Marvel family cried before the Justice League could. 

“Boo.” She pouted. 

“All right.” Billy rubbed at his temples as he spoke. “Guys, no names in costume, seriously, this is superhero 101. Voltage, I expected better from you on that front, considering...well, everything. And the months of experience with these names.” 

“Sorry, Billy.” They chorused. 

“Jesus. Okay, I’m gonna take the League out now-” 

“Wait!” Voltage called, flying to Batman and grabbing his arm, forcing it up and down in a handshake as everyone else stared. “I’m so happy to meet you, you know I lost my replica batarang fighting our first villain, it was a whole thing, so I was wondering if I could maybe get an actual one off of you-” 

“I swear to god, Voltage, I’m just gonna drop this on your head at this rate.” Stormcloud groaned as Miss Marvel rushed forward to wrangle the over-enthusiastic man off of the statue that Batman had become. 

“Just get them out of here already!” She hissed over Voltage’s yelling as they started to float higher. 

“Bye, Mister Flash! See you again soon!” Was the last thing they heard from Bolt before their surrounding started to flash and shift strangely and they found themselves standing on the outskirts of Fawcett as Billy lowered his hands again. 

Everyone else just stood there in a shared moment of stunned silence. The sheer level of energy...the ridiculous bickering...the completely inappropriate use of powers and lack of boundaries regarding the League...it was almost too much to comprehend in such a short amount of time.

“Welp, I think it should be obvious why I tried to keep you apart.” Captain Marvel said, sounding very apologetic, rather tired and a little amused all at once. And then he was gone as suddenly as he’d teleported them away, leaving them to try to process what they had just seen. 

“They’re goddamn _kids_.” Batman cursed to himself off to the side. 

“Thank god our new base is gonna be in space.” Hal commented. 

“I’m pretty sure Captain Marvel and therefore the rest of them can breathe in space.” Clark pointed out flatly. 

There was another pause as they processed this. 

“We’re fucked.” Victor decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this, especially the ones that commented more than once! This quickly became my most kudo'd thing, even though I haven't written much on here, which is wild. I appreciate each and every one of you that made it this far through this silly fic <3

**Author's Note:**

> Me, staring at a map of America: where the hell is literally everything


End file.
